Camuel (World Boss)
, Ail & Leen, and Thule]] World Boss Camuel is a World Boss Event which ran from August 1st - August 31st 2014. Boss The World Boss for this event was Camuel. It should be noted that during this event Camuel was noticeably weaker than Harlow, most likely because Harlow was so overpowered that Server 2 was collectively unable to fight her past Level 2. Multiple Damager Cards * Almu (4x damage) * Ail & Leen (3x damage) * Thule (2x damage) Rewards Opening Super Random Packs and Greater Random Packs will give the player a chance to obtain 6* card Commemorative-Brans, while Medium and Lesser Random Packs will give 5* Roger Will as card prizes. Other rewards include Kindness, Coins, Greater Energy/AP reset potions, Card Maximum+5, Super Sirius, Ultimate Sirius, and Sirius amongst other items. Participation The rewards gained by simply participating (hitting the World Boss with any damage at all) in the event are as follows: *Current Participation rewards: 1x Lesser Random Pack Inspiration The rewards gained by spending certain currency in order to enhance damage given to the World boss are as follows: *Current rewards for spending coins to inspire once: 1x Lesser Random Pack (May only be used 3 times, costing 500,000 coins each time) *Current rewards for spending Inspiring Potions to inspire: 1x Greater Random Pack (Costs 20 Diamonds each time) Kill The rewards gained by being the player to deliver the finishing blow to the World Boss are as follows: *Current rewards for killing the BOSS: 1x Super Random Pack Levels 1 - 5 (Placement) When the World Boss is between Levels 1 to 5, the rewards for the Player's overall ranking when fighting the World Boss are as follows: * Rank 1: 2x Super Random Pack * Rank 2 - 10: '''1x Super Random Pack, 1x Greater Random Pack * '''Rank 11 - 50: '''2x Greater Random Pack * '''Rank 51 - 100: '''1x Greater Random Pack, 1x Medium Random Pack * '''Rank 101 - 300: '''2x Medium Random Pack * '''Rank 301 - 600: 1x Medium Random Pack * Rank 601 - 1000: 1x Lesser Random Pack Levels 1 - 5 (Damage) When the World Boss is between Levels 1 to 5, the rewards for the percentage damage dealt by a Player to the World Boss are as follows: * 51 - 100%: '''2x Super Random Pack, 1x Greater Random Pack * '''11 - 50%: '''2x Super Random Pack * '''9 - 10%: '''1x Super Random Pack, 1x Greater Random Pack * '''6 - 8%: '''2x Greater Random Pack * '''3 - 5%: '''1x Greater Random Pack * '''1 - 2%: '''1x Medium Random Pack Levels 6 - ? (Placement) When the World Boss is between Levels 1 to 5, the rewards for the ''Player's overall ranking ''when fighting the World Boss are as follows: * '''Rank 1: 2x Super Random Pack, 1x Greater Random Pack * Rank 2 - 10: 1x Super Random Pack, 2x Greater Random Pack * Rank 11 - 50: 2x Greater Random Pack, 1x Medium Random Pack * Rank 51 - 100: 1x Greater Random Pack, 2x Medium Random Pack * Rank 101 - 300: 2x Medium Random Pack, 1x Lesser Random Pack * Rank 301 - 600: 1x Medium Random Pack, 1x Lesser Random Pack * Rank 601 - 1000: 2x Lesser Random Pack Levels 6 - ? (Damage) When the World Boss is between Levels 1 to 5, the rewards for the ''percentage damage dealt ''by a Player to the World Boss are as follows: * '''51 - 100%: '''2x Super Random Pack, 2x Greater Random Pack * '''11 - 50%: '''2x Super Random Pack, 1x Greater Random Pack * '''9 - 10%: '''1x Super Random Pack, 2x Greater Random Pack * '''6 - 8%: '''2x Greater Random Pack, 1x Medium Random Pack * '''5 - 3%: '''1x Greater Random Pack, 1x Medium Random Pack * '''1 - 2%: '''1x Medium Random Pack, 1x Lesser Random Pack Category:World Boss Events __FORCETOC__